


A Once Lonely Night

by Callmefaustus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Grell is referred to as Female, Grim Reapers, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: When a lonely night for a demon gets interrupted by a Reaper wanting to ease his tensions.... he accepts and find that he gets more then he bargained for. Is it possible for a demon to Love?NOTE TO READERS: I wrote this years and years ago. It was my first ever smut. I used male pronouns for Grell, but it was before the Cannon info used female pronouns. I had edited it to use Female pronouns for Grell, though she does have a male Body. I just want to limit confusion :D This was posted on another site, but I found many errors in it and decided to fix them and post it here. I prefer this site, but I did not know about it at the time the original was written.Please note, I know not everyone will like it. If you dont, thats fine, you dont have to. But its not here for you. Its here for me, for my friends and for anyone that will enjoy it. Kudos are appreciated if you feel they are deserved. If you send, hate, I swill publish more chapters just so others can see the hate. I will also happily thank anyone that leaves a happy comment.I found that I can modify comments, so we will see how that works.~ CMF~





	A Once Lonely Night

Another day had both come and passed. 

It had been a long day full of annoyances...too many to count, in fact.... and not a single way to relieve the unwanted stresses.  Sebastian stood on the highest balcony of his young masters estate and looked out. The garden was blooming and full of vibrant, healthy white roses, the Earls favorite. With a sigh, he let his mind wander. 

It was tedious to always be alone. If he was at least allowed a cat inside... but no. The young master was not only allergic, but not a cat person in the least. It was a shame, but a part of the contract that he abided by...for the time being, at least. 

Another sight escaped as the demon leaned over the marble railing.

"Alone again, Sebas-chan?" an all too familiar voice cooed from behind him.

The demon didn't even budge. "Hello, yet again, Grell. What ever is the matter this time?" he asked, a trickle of the days annoyance playing across an otherwise silky voice. Perhaps, it was better to be alone after all....

"Oh nothing. Just thought I would stop by for a visit."

The demon turned to face the voice.

A few feet away from him was Grell, the Grim Reaper in all her...glory? Dressed in her usual flamboyant manner, she wore all red... in fact everything about her was red. Her hair...her glasses.. her scythe...her fingernails.

She was leaning against the wall, legs crossed, filing her already immaculate nails. When she realized that the demons gaze was upon her, she smiled. "Actually looking at me today, are we? My, Bassy, aren't we just full of surprises today? Don't get me all worked up and leave me hanging." she teased.

Sebastian frowned. "So briefly here and yet you have already managed to annoy the hell out of me. Just get on with whatever it is you want so you can leave."

"With what I want? Oh believe me, Bassy, I would... but you see, I do so want to live." Grell responded with a playful, yet he hoped, sexy pout. "I only wish you would let me ease that loneliness."

Sebastian was silent. He had been lonely, after all...and it had been a long time since he had felt the touch of another. He could not deny to himself that he longed for it once again....deep inside.... but.... he gave a defeated sigh. Lucifer be damned, he wanted this.....He walked swiftly over and stood inches from the red head.

A flush spread over the reapers cheeks that was as crimson as her hair as the demons red gaze bore into her own yellow-green one. This was the closest she had ever been to the demon without him A) trying to get away in annoyance, or B) trying to kill her.

"Well then, if you are so anxious to relieve my tensions good sir, then show me." Sebastian stated flatly.

Grell puffed out her cheeks. "I am a lady..... "she said, pouting a bit.

Of course...how foolish of him to forget. "My apologies, Grell. It has been a long day." He stated, shocking the reaper with his unprovoked apology. That quickly changed to a look of disbelief as the demon repeated himself. "Now, show me how you will ease my tensions."

Grell blinked and swallowed. "W-What?"

"You heard me. Let us see if you are all you claim to be.....strip." the demon ordered.

Grell let out a small whimper as she swooned, lost in her thoughts for a moment as a play ran through her mind. It was a slightly less romantic Romeo and Juliet... two lovers, fated to hate each other, yet finding pleasure and love blooming.....

Sebastian waited, brow arched in silent question.

The moment ended abruptly as she noticed the demons expression. 'He's serious' she thought as, ever so slowly, hands trembling just a tad, she eased the coat from her shoulders. Next, she unbuttoned the vest, tie and shirt, letting each fall to the floor. She trembled harder as she fumbled with her pants, sliding them off her slender hips and letting them rest at her feet.

Sebastian smiled as he took in the figure. Grell was aroused so much from just this simple act? This could prove to be a fun night after all. "Good girl. Now, touch yourself." 

Grell blinked with wide eyes. She reached between her legs to grab her cock and slowly caress it from base to tip. Slowly, repetitively, eyes closing at the feeling. Was it real? Was it a sick joke that the demon decided to play on her? At the moment, she decided she didn't care.  Her slow, steady rhythm and the demons eye on her were just too good.

Sebastian stood back and watched as the reaper fondled herself. He had to admit... for a Reaper, she was well endowed. Nothing like a demon, but well enough indeed. He loosened his own tie and let it fall as the reapers eyes opened and their gaze met once more. Teasingly, he removed his coat and vest lying it aside, his eyes never leaving Grell. He smirked at the growing excitement and small mewls that reached his ears. Seeing a reaper in such ways...at the mercy of a demon due to lust.... it was rather intoxicating. "Grell. If you cum before I tell you, I swear to Lucifer, I WILL make you play for it." He smirked, shirt now removed and joining the ever growing pile of clothes.

"Oh... Oh Bassy... nnnhn.. so cruel." she moaned, going faster then she intended, but unable to make herself stop. Her moans and mewls increased as she watched the demon unfasten his pants. Long...elegant fingers, ending with a perfectly shaped black fingernail...oh what those fingers were capable of... she could only imagine. Her eyes flickered shut as she let out a gasping sound as she worked her cock faster. It was the sound of Sebastians chuckle that made her open her eyes.

Sebastian had removed the last of his clothing and now stood before the reaper in nothing but a smirk. Tall, pale, exquisitely built.. it was too much for Grell, and Sebastian knew it.

"Nnnn.... I... I can't...Ah-AH!!!!!" she cried out, her climax washing over her. She spilled into her hand and trembled at the feeling of an intense release.

The demon raised a brow. "Did i not just ask you to wait, hmm? Honestly, Reaper...." he began with a sigh. Grell opened her mouth to speak, but he was faster. "Very well.. on your knees."

Slowly, Grell sank to her knees, swallowing hard and looking up at the demon. "What....what are you going to do to me?" 

A sadistic smile crossed his features. "It is not what I am going to do to you...but what you are going to do to me."

Grell blushed and looked at the demon....eyes roaming over his sculpted body and taking in every inch.  

"I want you to pleasure me with that little mouth of yours." he chuckled. "And don't you dare bite me, is that understood?" he added, with a smile.

The reaper nodded and took the demons cock in her hands. It was already wet at the tip and she wondered if that was due to her, as she stroked the thick shaft. She licked it, testing to see how he tasted, shocked to find that he was a sort of spicy sweet mixture. A small purr escaped her as she moved to lick his shaft from base to tip a few times, before taking it in her mouth. Her eyes looked upward to see the demons face, pleased to see him smiling, and sank her lips further. 

Sebastian rewarded the action with a soft moan. He had to admit, that reaper has a skilled mouth. But that was nothing to when she added her tongue to the mix, swirling it as she sucked and bobbed her head. He almost laughed despite himself, thinking how she had most likely been practicing these skills for a long time..but the laugh was cut short when pleasure took hold. His body began to respond on its own, his hips pressing into Grells mouth, forcing her to take as much as she could fit.

Grell has to relax herself to keep from gagging, but bobbed her head up and down, working him with her hands and mouth. She felt her own pleasure start to rise in her gut once more, as the demons fingers ran through her hair. He held her head in place as his hips moved and growl escaped.

Sebastian was lost in the moment as the reapers lips tightened around his shaft. No one..nothing...had ever brought him so close to to release as fast as Grell was doing. "Mmmmm Grell... Grell.... ahh." he purred as he fought to keep control. 

Purrs became growls and snarls... and Grell took the hint. She worked him faster, twirling her tongue as she went. She used it to lick the vein, targeting it to increase his pleasure. She moaned as the demon gasped her name and released repeatedly into her mouth, and down her throat. She did not need to be told to not waste a drop, as she swallowed every ounce that he gifted too her. As she pulled back and licked her lips, she was pulled to her feet by the demon. With out warning, she found herself crushed between the wall and the demon, his mouth over hers.  His tongue found its way between her lips as her arms wrapped around him in a brief, but passion filled kiss. As he stepped away, she smiled. "That.. that was incredible."

"I hate to admit it, but I feel the same." he began as she blushed. "But.. we are far from finished."

"Wait...what?"

Sebastian put his hand to the reapers cheek and smiled softly."I told you that if you came before me you would be punished, remember?" he asked as she nodded, adding before she could reply to him. "I was just evening the score that time. You have yet to begin your punishment." As Grells eyes widened, he slid his hands down her chest and took her cock in his hand. 

Grell whimpered....her Sebas-chan..touching her in such ways...

Before she could enjoy it too much, he removed his hand and led her to the marble rail. "Bend over." he instructed.

"Wait.....what?"

He put his hand to her beck and bent her almost gently. "Like so. And do try not to fall, I do not need added messes."

"You always have such a way with words..." Grell began, looking at Sebastian.

"Over." he reiterated, as he made sure she stayed as he wanted.

Grell took hold of the railing, a mixture of excitement, arousal and apprehension taking hold of her. Her mind wondered over the many things that may occur, but was pulled back to reality by something creeping up her leg. She turned her head to see a tail.

"Now see what you have done? You made my tail come out to play....tsk tsk." he almost cooed, his smile devilish yet comforting.

"Tail..... You have... a tail." She muttered, suddenly more nervous than excited.

The tail steadily moved up her leg, before winding itself around her aroused cock. It was tight round the base, like a ring almost. "I won't let you get off so easily this time." he said.

The pun was not lost by Grell, who swallowed hard as she nodded. "Al...alright.'

As Grell watched, Sebastian raised his black tipped nails to his lips. Sliding them into his mouth, he made sure to coat them in saliva before moving them to her rear. He rubbed at her entrance, earning a soft moan before he slid them into her, stretching the tight ring of muscles. "Touch yourself." he ordered softly, as a pathetic moan of desire reached him. He was pleased to see her so needy for him already.

She did as he told her, taking her cock in her hand and stroking like she had done before. She moaned as she noticed that he was stroking himself too. He was bigger, but his fingers reached around himself perfectly... Long elegant fingers.... the same as the ones now inside her. She moaned louder and gave a purr as a third finger added itself to her. 

Sebastian ceased touching himself and drew his nails down her back. Small trails of red rose up and small amounts of blood leaked. Just what he had wanted. The smell was a scent they both took joy in, and it added to the tension and need that held them....but he was also curious at her taste. Was it the same as her kiss? He paused for a moment to lick a trickle of blood. Grell noticed and shivered with lust. "Hold the rail." he said as he moved his fingers from her.

"W...Why?" she asked, panting with need for him.

"Because you are incredibly tight, and because I told you too. Dare you question me again?"

"No... "Grell said, blushing profusely as she took hold of the marble. She gripped it as Sebastians tail tightened even more around her.

"Good girl, Grell." he said in a silky tone as he took position. With a quick movement of his hips, he pushed into her, sheathing himself fully int he tight heat and groaning as she cried his name. "How deliciously tight you are." he chuckled. "So... deliciously...tight." he added, thrusting hard with each word and getting a little cry in return. Quickly, he set his pace. First slow and deep, pulling almost completely out of his reaper before slamming back in with full force. Grells purrs and moans added to the bliss building up inside him. 

Grell was lost to bliss, the feeling of the demon in her was like a drug...and she was addicted immediately. She moaned and purred louder as his pace shifted and grew quicker, his hands on her slender hips.

Sebastian pressed her hips tight to his, cursing softly in demonic tongue as he began to feel the immense pleasure he had so longed for. Hot and tight... perfectly made for his size it seemed..... he was pleased with his toy...but.. no... no.. he shook his head to erase the dangerous thoughts that dared to form in the darkness.

Grell stroked her cock harder, faster and more needy as pain and pleasure mixed like a deadly cocktail. She felt the demon punish her as he said, but she could not help but love it. She pressed back to him and cried out as he hit a spot that made red turn white. "THERE!! B-Bassy there!!!"

With a nod, the demon angled himself to target the spot with precision and skill. Driving himself into the reaper, harder... deeper... determined to hit her prostate each time.

Grell was near tears. It was so good.. the intensity was driving him over the edge of the cliff into pools of ethereal bliss...but that god damned tail was preventing the ascent. "Please... I need... release..." she moaned, pumping a now swollen cock in desperation.

"Not...until... I am done.. with you." he growled, enjoying her squirming and the feel of her deepest heat.

"Please....P..Please." she begged, eyes watering.

"Begging now?" he smirked, spanking her once to add to her thrills.

"Yes....Seba...Sebas... Sebastian!!!!" she cried, arching her body and impaling herself on his thick cock more so.

Normally such lewd behavior form her was revolting... but... now, he was enjoying it... it was fueling him in ways he had long forgotten. He continued his pace until Grells voice interrupted him with the most erotic plead he had ever heard.....and that was all it took. 

Grell heard him snarl as he snapped his hips once..twice... and then, he was filling her with each snap of his perfect hips. She could feel each pulse.. the hot, sticky liquid... filling her.. leaking from her... 

He loosened his tail as he reached his climax and heard the most delightful cry as her muscles tightened around him. Each clench alerted him to another small puddle of cum he would have to clean in the morning, but he had to smile.

Grell gasped as stream after stream of cum left her. She had never reached such a state of bliss nor had she been drained of so much all at once. She moaned as the demon pulled out and spun her to face him, surprised as his mouth crushed to hers. 

Sebastian took her cock in his hand and worked out the last of her cum, loving the feel of it on his abdomen. 

Grells body went half limp from the exhaustion it had faced and she collapsed against him. Neither one noticed, at first, that Sebastians arms enfolded her, holding her to him for a moment.

But.. that state could not last.

The demon noticed the embrace first."Fuck." he muttered to himself, the dark thoughts returning. He let go of his reaper and picked up her clothing, somehow magically seeming to redress himself.

Grell panted a bit more as her body regained itself. "I... I guess I should be.. going then." she said softly.

He still had her coat in his hands. As he tossed it to her, he looked away. "Go where?" he asked, hating the fact that he cared and trying to convince himself he didn't. He tried to repress his thoughts even harder.

"No idea, really" she said with a shrug, catching the red garment. "I have no reaps tonight."

Some part of him had hoped to hear it.... He made a show of sighing. "Well. I suppose ONE night would not be bad."

Grell perked up instantly.

"Come. I shall show you to a room."

'He can not be serious... Sebastian... wanting me to stay?' she pondered.

"I assure you, Grell, I am serious." he stated, holding out a hand to the Reaper.

"How the hell?!" she asked, blinking in shock, as she took his hand.

"Demon." he replied with a shrug. "Perhaps out little act of passion created a bond. In any case, I can hear your thoughts."

“Oh, now isn’t that comforting.” Grell sarcastically remarked, as she was lead inside.

Sebastian led her to a room. Though it was on the plain side, it was still elegant. Cream colored walls...a queen size bed, canopy style, made of rich dark wood.... deep blue blankets, Ciels color of Choice...  "This is my room. You are welcome to share it for the night." he said with a true smile.

Cautiously, Grell climbed into the bed. She set her coat aside and lay back on the plush pillows.

For a moment, Sebastian flitted around the room, preparing for the morning and wondering how to explain this to his master. He decided he would wait until the time was right, smiling to Grell as he slid into bed beside the redhead.

Grell was shivering as she held the covers closer to her.

"Are you cold?" he asked her, noticing that he actually cared.

Grell gave a small nod and Sebastian smiled. He held his arm out to her.

"Come?" he asked... not ordered..but asked.

Grell noticed and blushed as she moved closer and curled into the demons warm embrace. "Williams' going to be livid." she said as she rested her head on his pale, muscular chest.. "But this is so nice."

"It is.. and he had many a chance to have this." Sebastian said, brushing aside a strand of her hair. "Perhaps, you shoudl come by more often."

Grell stiffened instantly. "Sarcasm?" she asked, pain in her voice.

"No." He replied, surprising them both as he lifted her head softly and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I actually find myself looking forward to it."


End file.
